Kembang Api
by Togane Shiro
Summary: Yang terindah dari kembang api bukanlah kecantikannya saat berada di langit. Tapi adalah kenyataan bahwa kembang api bisa membawa senyuman pada semua yang sedang melihatnya. Dan kau tak menyangka kembang api akan membawa senyum pada wajah detektif itu.


**Title: **Kembang Api  
><strong>Genre(s): <strong>Romance  
><strong>Rated: <strong>T  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Megami Tensei  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Persona 4 © ATLUS, ANIPLEX  
><strong>Warning: <strong>_Hints_ YūNaoto, memang ditujuankan untuk jadi YūNaoto sih. Yū _second person's POV_.  
><strong>AN: **Halo lagi... saya mau nge-_publish_ (_hints_) YūNaoto lagi~ Setelah lihat _anime_ episode 13 dan 14-nya langsung mendapat ide ini! I-ini bakal jadi _ficlet _super pendek. Se-selamat membaca.

* * *

><p>Kau menghela nafas―untung saja kau belum terlambat mengembalikan kembang api yang muridmu curi itu. Kau menyandarkan tubuhmu di dinding kuil, mencoba mengistirahatkan badanmu dari larimu yang melelahkan. Kau melihat jam tanganmu―sisa beberapa menit sebelum kembang api diluncurkan.<p>

Kau mengangkat kepalamu dan melihat ke sekitarmu―kau melihat betapa wajah-wajah mereka begitu bahagia. Mereka terlihat sedang seru membicarakan kembang api yang sebentar lagi diluncurkan dan tampak tak sabar. Kau tersenyum pada dirimu sendiri.

Sekali lagi kau perhatikan wajah-wajah itu―dan kau menemukan sebuah wajah familiar yang tak tampak... semangat menantikan kembang api.

Kau mulai berpikir dalam otakmu―siapa anak lelaki pendek itu. Rambut biru dan sebuah topi biru... tubuh kecil dan―ah, kau akhirnya ingat. Ia adalah detektif yang kemarin-kemarin kau temui. Seorang detektif muda yang kelihatannya memang pintar―ia bahkan sadar mengenai keterlibatan kalian dengan kasus pembunuhan itu dan sadar bahwa ada kejanggalan pada kematian King Moron itu.

Kau memperhatikannya sejenak, ia sedang bersandar di sebuah pohon, mata safirnya menatap langit―namun kau tahu pikirannya sedang tidak ada di sini. Apa mungkin ia masih memikirkan kasus yang sudah ditutup kemarin? Ah tidak―mungkin ia sedang memikirkan kasusnya yang lain, ya, ia adalah seorang detektif, maka pantas saja ia memiliki banyak pikiran sehingga tidak bisa benar-benar menikmati festival seperti ini.

Tapi―harus kau akui, walau kadang ia terkesan menyebalkan karena suka memojokkan kalian, kau... _tertarik_ dengannya. Entah apa maksudnya, kau sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Kau hanya merasa ingin... lebih mengenalnya. Itu saja.

Tanpa kau sadari―dari tadi kau menatap ah, siapa nama lelaki itu? Shi... roga... ne. Ya, Shirogane Naoto. Tanpa kau sadari―dari tadi kau terus menatap Shirogane itu, dan saat ini ia sadar sedang ditatapmu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sebagai salam. Kau pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Ia kembali melihat ke langit―kau rasa kali ini ia sudah tidak berpikir terlalu jauh lagi dalam otaknya.

Kau pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke keramaian―untuk bergabung dengan Yōsuke dan Kanji. Kau menundukkan kepalamu sambil berjalan, walau kau sudah tidak lelah dan kehabisan nafas lagi―namun kakimu masih agak sakit.

"_Onii-chan..._" kau mendengar suara familiar. Kau mengangkat kepalamu dan melihat keponakan tersayangmu itu, "Nanako?"

Ia tiba-tiba berlari dan memelukmu, "Ada apa?" kau bertanya. "_Onii-chan_ kemana saja?"

"Nanako, kau pakai baju apa? Di mana _Oji-san_?" kau bertanya sekali lagi. Sebuah bunyi yang tiba-tiba muncul membuat kalian berdua menengadah dan melihat ke langit.

Kembang api.

Hal yang terindah dari kembang api bukanlah kecantikannya saat berada di langit. Tapi adalah kenyataan bahwa kembang api bisa membawa senyuman pada semua yang sedang melihatnya. Kau melemparkan pandanganmu ke sekitarmu lagi. Ya―semua tersenyum.

Kau mencari sang detektif muda itu lagi, ia masih ada di tempatnya tadi. Kali ini ia memandang ke arah langit dengan sebuah senyum di wajah. Tanpa kau sadari, kau pun ikut tersenyum. Kau kembali menatap kembang api yang indah itu.

"_Nii-chan..._ _hanabi_!" seru Nanako sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ya... begitulah!" kau membalas. "Cantiknya..." Nanako berkata lagi.

Ya, kembang api memang cantik, namun entah kenapa hal yang ada di pikiranmu saat ini bukan kembang api itu. Namun wajah Shirogane Naoto yang tersenyum tipis oleh kembang api itu. Ia... cantik―ya, kau tahu, kau tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal itu. Seorang lelaki tentu takkan senang disebut cantik dan apalagi sebutan 'cantik' itu keluar dari mulut lelaki lain.

Tapi―saat ia tersenyum tadi, entah mengapa namun kau dapat merasa bahwa ia begitu cantik. Wajahnya tersenyum itu masih terekan dengan jelas di otakmu, apalagi karena terangnya malam itu oleh kembang api, kau bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Sungguh, kau ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh. Kau ingin melihat senyum itu lagi―tidak peduli walau teman-temanmu akan menganggapmu aneh atau apa. Tidak peduli walau teman-temanmu akan _mengejekmu_ sama seperti Kanji.

Yang pasti kau _tertarik_ padanya.

"Ya. Mereka memang cantik..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Uwaaa_, _junk_ macam apa ini? To-tolong jangan lempari saya batu... tomat boleh, kok /_dorr_ Maaf kalau ini agak gaje, soalnya di sini Yū belum sadar Naoto perempuan, jadi pemikirannya saya jadi agak susah "orz _M-mind to review_?


End file.
